D. B. Sweeney
Daniel Bernard "D. B." Sweeney (born October 14, 1961) is an American actor. Early life Sweeney was born and raised in Long Island, New York, by a teacher father and a municipal government employee mother. He attended Shoreham-Wading River High School and both Tulane and New York University. Before completing his B.F.A. at NYU in 1990, he starred in the Broadway revival of The Caine Mutiny Court Martial. Career Sweeney guest-starred in the television series The Edge of Night and Spenser: For Hire. In films, he played a gung-ho Vietnam enlistee in Francis Ford Coppola's Gardens of Stone (1987), 1st Lt. Phil Lowenthal in Memphis Belle (1990), and Travis Walton in Fire in the Sky (1993). He also played Doug Dorsey in The Cutting Edge (1992), Shoeless Joe Jackson in Eight Men Out (1988), and Dish Boggett in Lonesome Dove (1989). After voicing Iguanodon Aladar in the Disney CGI animated film Dinosaur, Sweeney starred in Life as We Know It as Michael Whitman (2004–2005) and C-16: FBI produced by Michael Robin. Sweeney guest-starred on various television series, including House (2006) as Crandall, an ex-bandmate of Dr. Gregory House; Jericho as John Goetz (2006–2008); Castle as a Los Angeles detective (2011), and more. He also had recurring roles as U.S. Marshal Sam Kassmeyer, assigned to protect Haley and Jack Hotchner on Criminal Minds (2009); as Peter Emory in season 1 of Crash (2008); and as Carter in The Event (2010). He is currently the voice-over artist for the OWN: Oprah Winfrey Network and his large body of voiceover work includes three seasons of Fox Sports Net's Beyond the Glory and National Geographic Television's Ice Pilots. Past ad campaigns include Bud Light, Lincoln cars, Conoco-Phillips, John Deere, Major League Baseball and Coca Cola. Sweeney plays Captain John Trent in the horror web series, Universal Dead. In late June 2010, it was announced that Universal Dead will be made into a feature film. A supporter of the U.S. military, Sweeney founded a website Lettersfromhollywood.army.mil to get messages of support to active duty and retired military. He has made multiple visits to the Middle East and Europe to visit with service members. On May 4, 2008, Sweeney flew with the helicopter squadron HMM-364, "The World Famous Purple Foxes", in a CH-46E while in Iraq visiting with service members and promoting his new film, Two Tickets to Paradise. In 2012, Sweeney voiced the adult Avatar Aang in The Legend of Korra, the sequel series of Avatar: The Last Airbender. He also narrates the reality television series Mountain Men. He played the role of Bernie in the movie Taken 2 in 2012. Personal life In April 2000, Sweeney married Ashley Vachon, they have a son, Cade (born August 26, 2001) and a daughter, Cody (born April 16, 2004). Filmography External links *D. B. Sweeney at the Internet Movie Database *D. B. Sweeney at the TCM Movie Database https://www.wikidata.org/wiki/Q668925#P3056 *D. B. Sweeney at AllMovie *PopGurls 20 Questions with D.B. Sweeney Category:1961 births Category:20th-century American male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male stage actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:Circle in the Square Theatre School alumni Category:Living people Category:Male actors from New York Category:New York University alumni Category:People from Long Island Category:People from Shoreham, New York Category:Tulane University alumni